


Altruistic

by touka



Series: dream a little dream [3]
Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Half-Drabble, Minisaga, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touka/pseuds/touka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something about her that drove Yuri nuts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Altruistic

Estelle... there was something about her that drove Yuri _nuts_. The way she fought in battle sometimes without a care in the world, or pretending to be strong. It was simply altruistic the way he watched out for her; she didn't even realize her safety was his number one priority.


End file.
